


对方家族首领太骚怎么办

by okashi2333



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okashi2333/pseuds/okashi2333
Summary: 警告！！！✱女装有✱彼此并非唯一✱玩具+用药以上能接受再点开来看！！！如有雷请赶紧回避！！！





	对方家族首领太骚怎么办

鬼知道為什麼白蘭會是這副打扮。

在米爾菲歐雷與彭哥列雙方首領單獨會談時，白蘭總是習慣的姍姍來遲讓他成為在場幾人的焦點，應該說他的裙子。

裙子！？

又短又貼身的裙子配上大腿襪圈，加上小腿的泡泡襪，澤田綱吉從來不知道白蘭 · 傑索有這方面的興趣。而跟在白蘭身後的入江正一滿臉通紅，綱吉能想到他身後的獄寺估計會是青筋直跳的皺著眉。

這場會議不意外的無法專心下去，在白蘭刻意挑逗下，入江已經數次少念了一個、或兩個零的交易額，綱吉不希望彭哥列因為『對方首領穿短裙』這種事情，導致他們利益受損。

何況Reborn要是知道事實如此，他肯定吃不完兜著走。綱吉有些恍神地轉著鋼筆神遊，沒注意到首領室只剩下他和白蘭。直到帶著棉花糖甜膩氣息隨著陰影而來，他尚未能反應就感受到大腿增添的柔軟。

白蘭跨坐在他腿上，短短的裙擺被張開的動作推擠到腿根，燙平整的面料皺起不可逆的摺痕。綱吉一低頭便瞧見他秀氣的性器。

綱吉有些受不住眼前的畫面，移開視線不去盯著小白蘭，可惜米爾菲歐雷的首領不是這麼好糊弄的。

白蘭拉過綱吉不敢亂動的雙手，一隻往他唇邊帶，用剛吃完數包棉花糖的舌舔上，綱吉忍不住反客為主地動了動指尖，軟綿的悶哼就洩漏出來了，綱吉能感受到白蘭口腔內黏膩的糖與唾液，手指撫過整齊的貝齒，白蘭敏感的顫抖，控制不住地輕咬他指節。

「……被綱吉君……嗯……看著就…哈啊…熱了起來呢……呼嗯……」紫羅蘭色的眼徹底沉淪進愛欲裡，迷離地向綱吉闡述他的魅態。剛剛還毫無動靜的小白蘭，已經顫顫的挺身，蹭在他西裝褲的拉鍊，可憐的吐著液體。

綱吉另一隻手被引向身下戳弄，看不見的情況下觸感鮮明，批改公文磨出厚繭的指尖被軟肉包圍，它們急不可待地向深處吞嚥，可惜還沒全部含到底就被阻攔。

神經反饋著觸覺給大腦，而大腦得出結論是，有一個圓弧型帶點顆粒觸感的東西在裡面。

「白蘭，你塞了什麼進去？」綱吉皺起眉頭，有些不悅地問道。白蘭跟骸在性事上最大相似之處在於：同樣喜歡放不該放的東西到脆弱的軟肉裡。

別說那些正常的情趣玩具，就連開會時的鋼筆、特意從日本送來的冬季草莓、開過光的佛珠串等等，都曾被放進去過，他們興致一上頭就只顧當下爽，根本都不考慮東西拿不拿的出來，也不管會不會弄傷。

不，可能弄傷或許還是他們期待的事情。綱吉想起上次跟骸做的時候，不小心碰到他大腿上的刀傷，一瞬間絞緊的力道差點讓綱吉直接交代在裡面了。

「哈啊………綱吉君……嗯…猜猜看………」白蘭眉眼含了春水，嗓子啞著聲，身軀都散發著一股甜膩味。被襪圈勒緊的肌膚在摩擦下有點破皮，輕輕碰觸能感受到熱辣辣的痛感，但這只會增添白蘭的愉悅。

弧形的東西多了去了，但撇除在融化的點狀突起，裡頭的東西表面光滑，起碼應該不會有髒污卡在細縫裡；物體堅硬的很，不像之前矽膠那樣會隨著後穴變形，這次倒像是逼得白蘭去附和。

「………唉……白蘭你知道我猜不出來的。」綱吉有點無奈，過了這麼多年，即使成為黑手黨教父，在家族以外的事物上他還是沒那麼精明，Reborn也很早就放棄拯救徒弟無可救藥的智商。

白蘭喜歡看綱吉被他戲耍的模樣，喘氣的同時笑得更豔了。「嗯……哈啊……是上次的文件喔…………那張……嗯…………你可愛嵐守………唔……送來的…………」

啊，嵐守。  
綱吉很快就察覺到這句話裡的關鍵字，可惜他並不覺得白蘭是會因此而嫉妒的類型，畢竟他們彼此都維持著複數情人的關係。

在黑手黨裡談戀愛顯然是件難事，誰知道上一秒還溫存的對象會不會下一刻就拿槍把人爆頭。可情人這個詞，顯得足夠曖昧，卻疏離到能隨時撇棄，又不同於愛人如此決絕不可插足。

「綱吉君…可不要在………嗯……這種時候……想著別人……嗯哼…」一眼看穿綱吉的恍神，白蘭向前傾身摟住他脖子，濕的不成樣的谷壑就包圍住鼓起大包的西裝褲，粗硬的面料摩擦著入口，被貪婪不得緩解的後穴吸了一部分進去，綱吉精神起來的慾望隔著褲子彷彿能戳進去理想鄉。

綱吉回神就看見胸膛挺起來的紅珠，安撫意味地舔咬吸允，另一邊被指尖搓揉。綱吉在性事上一貫是他溫柔的個性，可惜這並不能滿足追求痛感的白蘭。

白蘭是明白綱吉的溫吞，決定反其道而行刺激他，好獲取自己渴望的疼痛。「綱吉君…那你………嗯……再猜猜看……我有沒有……哈啊……消毒……………」

果不其然，本來還在順白蘭意思玩弄乳珠的綱吉隨即停下動作，轉而單手撥開他臀肉，另一隻加重力道試圖拿出裡面的東西，白皙肌膚很快就印上大掌用力的紅痕。

「別弄那麼緊………還有，沒消毒就不要放進去，感染了怎麼辦？」綱吉有些動怒地打在他臀肉上，帶著懲罰意味的加了幾成力道，白蘭嚇到似的全身一震，放浪的臀就泛起浪花。

裡面的東西被吞的更深，直頂到一處敏感點上，而且白蘭自己還作死地往『玩具』上面塗藥，是那種效果強烈、藥效持久的類型。這讓後方更加饑渴的滴下液體，細嫩的軟肉感到強烈的癢意，但不論白蘭如何努力收縮，都滿足不了萬分之一。「……唔嗯……啊……有、有消毒………嗚嗯……進去前…………快點………綱吉君……快點…進來……嗚唔……」

欲求不滿逼白蘭放棄維持表面的從容，带上哽咽的聲音，晶瑩的淚珠不要錢的狂掉。「……哈啊………直接進去……綱吉…………連那個東西…一起………嗯………給我……快給我…………」

明顯看出白蘭不正常的熱度，綱吉更堅定要先把東西弄出來的主意。「白蘭，把東西弄出來……乖啊、聽話…」面對白蘭誘人姿態，嘴上還不停要求人弄他，其實綱吉真的是忍到額角青筋直跳，可他又不能不管不顧的直接操進去。

好不容易能抓住濕滑的物體，斷斷續續地從裡面抽出來，可一到出口就又被吸回去，來來回回數次還未能成功。

哄也哄了，罰也罰了，白蘭還是不肯乖乖地放鬆後穴，僵持之下好不容易拽出半截，卻感覺隨時會被後穴吞回去，綱吉無奈地歎息，他壓低了嗓音，將白蘭壓向他的肩膀，湊在耳邊說話。

「聽話，白蘭…啾………把東西給我，我就操你……啾…聽話……聽話……會把你弄到什麼都射不出來的………把東西給我………」哄人般的口氣參雜命令的字句，唇舌的水聲放大在白蘭耳骨裡，近到連喉結上下滑動都震耳欲聾。

本來理智就已經被自己下的春藥給弄停擺，現在又得到澤田綱吉的承諾，鬆懈之下東西就被迅速地抽出。摩擦帶來的刺激逼得白蘭尖叫，沒人照顧的性器被後方累積的快感硬生生給弄高潮了。

白蘭眼前白花花一片，大腦在快感下罷工，喚回他神智的是被綱吉進入的性器。肉與肉的摩擦是那些矽膠玩具比不上的真實，同樣散發著熱度，兩副肉體之間不一致的激烈心跳似乎能透過交合的地方傳遞。

那條純白的裙子還擱在白蘭腰間，摩擦肌膚致使腰腹皮膚紅熱，大腿襪圈早就被激烈動作弄得跟泡泡襪糾纏，白蘭緊緊地用長腿勾著綱吉的腰，不知羞恥地放浪大叫。

早就被藥性折騰到不行，現在即使是最原始的橫衝直撞都能讓白蘭爽到前端不斷吐出白液，更遑論綱吉總能直中紅心在敏感點上。

綱吉看著被放倒在會議桌上白蘭，身上的衣物都被弄到全身皺摺和液體，不過自己的襯衫也已是不堪入目。臉上的汗水低落在白蘭唇上，因為呻吟弄得渴求水分，白髮男人下意識添上唇邊鹹味汗水，有些乾燥的紅唇又被濡濕。

看來這次白蘭玩的藥能夠放大感官刺激，綱吉瞥見隨著動作搖晃的小白蘭已經不知道『哭』多久了，好像已經射不出東西，平時不把綱吉壓榨個兩三次不知滿足的白蘭，還沒讓他射在裡面就露出了癡態的表情。

眼睛直勾勾地看著在他身上耕耘的男人，卻又好像透過他在看著天花板，綱吉還算明白這是白蘭快到極限的模樣。剛好他也快到極限，不玩任何花樣的撞擊幾下就釋放在白蘭深處。白蘭眼神發直，張著嘴卻發不出了聲，痙攣的抓在綱吉臂膀，留下淺淺的爪痕。

在抱著白蘭從密道往他寢室走去，這密道根據白蘭度惡趣味，確實有可能就是為了方便情愛過後不被人撞見而蓋的。

將白蘭放倒在床鋪時他就回過神來。

「你答應過會把我弄到失去意識的………」還在喘氣的白蘭看到綱吉似乎準備抽身，有些委屈的抓住他的襯衫袖，像個討不到糖的孩子。

「我是說射不………算了，先休息吧。」雖然抓著袖子的力道輕的阻止不了他離去，綱吉還是回頭吻上白蘭暈開情熱的眼尾。沒辦法，誰叫他總是扛不住情人露出來、難得可憐可愛的模樣。

一小搓柔和的大空之炎點到白蘭額頭，本來還在抱怨的他聲音越來越小，紫羅蘭色的眼裡意識在飄散，最終整個人睡在綱吉臂彎裡，呼吸綿長平緩。其實白蘭的身體已經被玩到極限，只不過藥效未過退讓他神經還在亢奮。

替白蘭清好後綱吉拿過下屬準備的全套新西裝，頭疼的想著回去後該如何哄哄六道骸，迷霧般的的他卻老是懷疑綱吉對他的真心，他都沒怪骸自己三不五時鬧失蹤呢。

一盒威士忌酒心巧克力或許是個好主意。當然，如果靠拐上床就能順利解決這些麻煩，其實他不會介意花半天時間來『解決』。

出了門，只見獄寺面色如常向他迎來，祖母綠的眼睛被垂下的眼簾遮擋，無法傳遞情緒，綱吉卻從他身上聞到淡淡的煙草味。這是屬於獄寺隼人小小的、不會說出口的抱怨。

啊啊………又有一個要哄的。綱吉內心小人抱頭縮在角落，本人倒是攬過他可愛乖巧的嵐守，印了帶著安撫味的吻在對方嘴角。

彭哥列十代首領，今天也在為哄情人而煩惱。


End file.
